The Down Worlders
Lead by a Kurt Sanders. Recently in the book and shows him getting into a black van. But no one knows what happens after words. The "Down Worlders" is really a small group of gifted humans to ghosts, ghouls, faries, or even some out of the norm in hiding. But the Public still deems them as a threat. Two groups located in New York City as One is located in RiverShrine, Flordia. In which Lotus ends up getting dragged into the whole mess and the War of things. The Down Worlders don't usually use code names. But nicknames come up and end up sticking to them like glue. An example of this is Mary Clark. Kurt Sanders Kurt Sanders is the leader of the small group of mutants called "The Down Worlders". When he first shows up in the series he ends up getting captured in New York City by the FBI. Kurt Sanders then is posted back on the news as "Missing". Kurt has a sort of accent from places that could be from Romania, Germany, Sweden, Norway, or Denmark. The story never pin points were he is from. His power is very suttle and he ends up helping Lotus with her "Gifts" as he puts it. He also has a "gift" of his own, but it is never really revealed. Kurt has blackish blue hair that is down to his shoulders. His eyes are a golden rode color. His whites of his his are like a greyish color. He wears gloves alot and long trench coats. He never leaves the Head Quaters with out a scarf to put around his neck or James Warren. He described as cold to the touch and a purplish lavendor skin tone. He is very agile and lets any mutant join the "Down Worlders". He speaks to Marx after, Marx is coming back from a speach in the Park about the "Down Worlders". Kurt then starts begging for his help. Marx accepts but he said he'll only will do it if you tell Lotus I am with you guys. Kurt agrees to the deal. Kurt then takes Marx to New York City and shows him the head quaters. Marx then mets the second one in charge. Kurt's friend who is 13 and extremly smart like Marx, Mary Clark. Whom the group calls Bloody Mary. He has a sister, Sylica Sanders who works with Stephan Grimm. He is very solem and polite. He wants to help people more then control them. Kurt is very talented at bows and guns. James Warren James third in command, he is in charge of keeping an eye out for the group. He extremly hard to understand, with his memories all mixed and him beginning extremly rough to speak to. "When you do get to know him", as Kurt stated in the book "He very much like a gaint Tebby Bear on the inside and a sort of Animal on the outside." James' background history states he was from the military, due to the dogs tags on his neck. He has untamed black hair that stops at the base of his neck. Boney knuckles, as Lotus describts "More like paws then Knuckles." Later in the series James gets a stronge fondness towards Marx and Lotus. Acting protective over them and wants them no where near Stephan. Or what the group calls Stephan, "The Grim Reaper". James is also very protective over Mary Clark. James has a scar on his for arm from his first time meeting Mary Clark off the street, Mary was all of the age of 8. Mary Clark Mary Clark, or "Bloody Mary". She is ver interesting to Marx and they have multiply mental clinks. She is a technopath, and since that she is very hard to understand like James Warren is to people. Marx cannot read her mind due to the fact her brain is wired like a machine. She usually sits in a white room with tons of technology around it. Marx sits down with her alot showing her the Interdimenstional equiment he Has created over the years. Mary is second in command due to her power over technology. The reason why they call her Bloody Mary is when she was first picked up she was a street kid and had knifes on her hips. She was very fast a drawing the blade and ended up cutting James Warren when he was out with Kurt Sanders. The blade sliced deep into the skin and drew a chunck of meat. James regenerated from this but it still left a scar. Mary was 8 years of age when she was brought into the "Down Worlders". Mary has a pixie cut and blonde hair, her eyes are a blueish grey and she has a metal piece on her earlode. At the end of the series they end up beginning teachers at Riverline University. Trixie Payne One of Lotus' old middle school friends. When Trixie became 14 her own powers formed. She could take anything out of any midia. From books to billboards to a tattoo. Having this power she got covered in Tattoos. The man who did her Tattoos was a guy named, Steven Fox. A artist that was looking for a canvas and found one on Trixie. Trixie is part asian. Trixie knew Lotus before her mother pasted away. Trixie is very skilled with her mutant ability only beginning 15 she has pulled a Dragon out of a comic book and set it on some street thugs. Kurt Sanders saw this and recrewed Trixie she accepted. Having been with the group of 3 months before the book series began.